Secrets
by pencilart92
Summary: Harry and Hermione enter the school year without Ron. As the year continues, things begin to change and some secrets come out into the open.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"You'll die Harry! We need to get help!" Ron said to Harry urgently.  
  
"Ron it's too dangerous to go out there!" Harry told Ron cringing with pain. Silence hung between them.  
  
"Can't hide forever Harry. Your parents couldn't hide and neither can you." Lucius Malfoy said with laughter in his voice.  
  
"Yes, you managed to dodge my Master for many years, but today is the day of your downfall. I will bring you to him and he will be delighted! I will be his most deserving servant not the brat Bellatrix Lestrange!" Draco Malfoy's father said cruelly to Harry.  
  
"Harry he'll find us! I have to make a diversion! Try to run for it!"  
  
"Ron you can't, Lucius Malfoy could kill you! And I am not entering my 6th year of Hogwarts alone! How about--- Nooo!" Harry screamed out, but not before he could stop Ron from jumping out of their hiding place and screaming at Lucius.  
  
"No Ron, you'll die." Harry whimpered to himself. " God what have I done?" Harry kept on asking himself. Harry's nerves stopped when he heard is friend give out a painful scream. Harry got up facing the back of Lucius Malfoy, a death eater. Harry had never felt such hate inside of him as he did now.  
  
He got out his wand and cried out loudly and clearly, "AVADA KADAVRA!!!" Lucius fell screaming and writhing and somehow Harry managed to laugh as if it were a joke.  
  
"Die you heartless bastard!" Harry called out laughing before running to Ron's side.  
  
"Ron are you okay?" Harry said softly as he looked into Ron's eyes expecting to see pain and agony, but triumph because with their teamwork they had killed Lucius Malfoy. Instead of seeing these feelings in Ron's eyes Harry saw disappointment.  
  
"Why Harry, why?! You didn't have to kill him! For the rest of your like you'll be known as a murderer! You didn't have to Harry you really didn't have to! I'm going to die anyways." Ronald Weasly cried in frustration at his closest friend. Suddenly Harry felt ashamed and scared of what he had done.  
  
"Harry is that Ron?" An alarmingly loud voice said behind him. Harry slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Can you save him Professor Lupin? Will he die?" Harry asked quietly tears starting to fill his eyes.  
  
"Maybe Harry, but I'll need your help." Remus Lupin replied with sadness in his eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Potter what do you think happened to your remedy potion?" Severus Snape sneered at Harry coldly looking down at his cauldron filled with some green substance that gave off a stench of socks that had been worn many times without wash.  
  
"I-uh..I dunno." Harry answered with tiredness. All the Slytherins watching with grins on their faces because Harry Potter was getting into trouble with Snape.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape belched out coldly.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I can't believe Professor Snape took 20 points from us! The cruel horrible monster! Can you believe him? I mean even after he knows what happened last year! I mean with Ron in a coma and all!" Hermione said starting to cry.  
  
"Hermione please don't start. I had a dream about what happened just now, I don't need another reminder." Harry said with exasperation in his voice.  
  
"Sorry Harry, but I miss Ron. I even miss getting into fights with him! And I know that you miss him too. I'm sorry you had to watch him almost die- it's" Hermione's voice faltered and she started to cry again. Harry looked at her with disgust and ran down the corridor not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Potter where are you going? Do you believe that my father died accidentally? That old geezer Dumbledore says it was a tragic loss, but I bet you were laughing with him when my father was found dead!" Draco Malfoy hissed at Harry with hatred in his voice that had been much practiced. Malfoy knew that Harry was the one who was to be blamed for his father's death. Draco wanted him to feel guilty of what he'd done. Though in his thoughts Draco was greatly relieved of his father's absence in his life. Lucius Malfoy had not been his real father, but he was Narcissa's real son. Lucius had stung Draco with many hateful words and had abused him, he was happy his stepfather was gone. He thanked Potter in his head, but did not say anything aloud for his reputations sake.  
  
"Get some rest Potter, you look like hell." Draco said suddenly without any coldness. At these words both Harry and Draco were surprised. Draco turned away not wanting Harry to see the redness flowing in his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah thanks, I will Malfoy." Harry called to Draco's back.  
  
~ ~ ~ 


	2. Seeing the Other Side

Chapter 1: Seeing the Other Side  
  
"I don't want to be prefect." Harry told Albus Dumbledore while slamming down his golden badge.  
  
"This is Ron's badge not mine. Find someone else to be prefect because it's not my job." Harry said with bitterness in his voice. Dumbledore said nothing and the silence between them was almost tangible.  
  
"Harry you are not taking Ron's job. If you feel guilty, don't. Ron was very brave and was willing to risk his life for you. I think he would want you to be prefect while he is ill. You must stop blaming yourself for what happened, accidents happen whether we are prepared or not."  
  
"Don't say that because you have no idea how it feels to lose your parents, godfather, and best friend to some wizard! Voldemort doesn't know what he did, to me or to others and I'm going to pay him back for what he's done. Just like what I did to Lucius Malfoy! I'll get Bellitrix too! I'll watch them die, I'll kill them slowly so that it hurts and I'll watch them die laughing! They don't deserve to live life. Peter Pettigrew won't live long either. He'll have the worst death of all, after all it is his fault I have no parents. I'll take Neville along too, so that he can see the woman who destroyed his parents die!" Harry said all this while grinning fondly. Then, he realized what he'd just said and he was horrified.  
  
"I—I—didn't mean that." Harry said quickly trying to cover up the words he had spoken just minutes ago. Even Albus Dumbledore with years of experience of hiding his true feelings could not hide the shock and horror of what Harry had just said.  
  
"Harry you need to start controlling your temper and your words....Don't ever say anything like that again." Dumbledore said while thinking that Harry Potter and Tom Riddle were more alike than he had thought.  
  
"Don't worry...I'm not going to...Trust me."  
  
"Do you feel alright Harry? I can get Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"I'm fine Headmaster."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Harry what did Professor Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Harry I'm your friend....You can trust me." Hermione persisted.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Harry seriously if you keep all your emotions bottled inside it just might kill you."  
  
"Do you think that would really happen Hermione? Because at the moment I wouldn't mind if it did...I'm tired of who I am. All I want is to be normal Hermione. Why can't I just be a normal student at Hogwarts?! Draco is right. I do act like I need to save every— OW!!"  
  
"Harry don't ever say that Draco is right! He's just a mean creep! Wait Harry! Where are you going?!"  
  
"You know you didn't have to slap him." Draco Malfoy said as he stepped out of the dark. Hermione jumped back in shock.  
  
"Get away from me Malfoy!"  
  
"It's your fault he's like this! First your father hits Ron with a curseand almost kills him...Now your working on destroying Harry from the inside!"  
  
"Don't call that bastard my father!" Draco screamed while pinning Hermione to the wall.  
  
"Concealia!"  
  
"What do you have to conceal Draco....What does it matter if you hurt me. Go ahead! I'm tired of the shit that Harry gives me now! Go ahead hurt me!" Hermione said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Do you think that I'm proud of being the adopted son of Lucius Malfoy? I hate him. I hate my actual father too. Do you know why Hermione? Because I was trash that he tossed to my mother after getting her pregnant. I hate my life as much as Harry hates his right now. You think you know me so well, don't you Hermione? Judging me as if my one goal in life was to ruin Harry's life and Ron's and yours too. I've got better things to do." Draco's voice was hardly louder than a whisper. His face was almost an inch away from Hermione's. His eyes had gone stolid.  
  
"I never said that your goal was to ruin anyone's life. Though I would consider you pushing me up to a wall and putting a concealment charm questionable." Hermione said with a sympathetic smile that became a playful grin. Suddenly all she wanted to do was to make him act like usual. Hermione expected a rude remark and then for him to call her a mudblood and leave, but what he did next surprised her. He smiled back at her.  
  
"You know you don't look half bad when you smile like that Hermione." These words came as a shock to Hermione. She stared back at Draco with her mouth gaping wide open as her response.  
  
"What just cause I'm mean I can't compliment you?" Hermione's face started to turn red. She got out her wand and undid the concealment charm.  
  
"I think I'm going to leave. Bye." Hermione said quickly. She turned around and left. As she looked back at Draco she saw him with his head against the wall and his eyes closed. Hesitantly she turned around and started walking back towards Draco Malfoy.  
  
-End of Chapter 1- 


	3. First Kiss

Chapter 2: First Kiss  
  
"Having fun?" Draco asked Hermione softly.  
  
"Yeah...Maybe I have judged you in the past."  
  
"So now you notice?" Draco asked with a quizzical eyebrow. Hermione started to laugh.  
  
"I never really thought about how your life was...I just thought that...Well I mean you were so mean to us."  
  
"What do you mean as in us?"  
  
"Well Harry, Ron, me, and everyone else who wasn't a Slytherin."  
  
"I think I was just relieving myself of some anger I had."  
  
"Do you want to know what I think Draco?"  
  
"First name basis....This must be a good sign."  
  
"I've been calling you by your first name pretty much the whole day."  
  
"Really? I like it when you say my name like that. You don't say it like you're expecting something from me or like you're ordering me around. Its sounds nice coming from your lips. Lucius named me...I thought he was my real dad until my mom told me last year. I think I thought it was a good thing because the one thing that kept me from hating him was that he was my father. When I found out I was mad, upset, glad, it was like all these different emotions inside of me."  
  
"Well at least you managed to get through it." Hermione said lightly. Draco looked up.  
  
"What do you mean at least I got through it?"  
  
"Harry's been giving me crap since the beginning of the year and well you...You've been dealing with your...Well Lucius for a very long time."  
  
"And this is a good thing?"  
  
"Well I mean...you managed to keep your emotions inside of you...unlike me."  
  
"Do you mean when you cried in front of me and all?" Hermione started to nod slowly.  
  
"Well if it weren't for your little breakdown we wouldn't be up here right now talking."  
  
"I guess being a prefect has its high points. Like being up here in my own room with a guy." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"Isn't the view perfect Hermione? Usually I watch it alone in my own dorm, but for once I'm not alone."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot you were the Slytherin prefect! I didn't know you watched the sunset."  
  
"Actually I started watching the sunset and sunrise when I saw you watching it when we first became prefects. You just looked so damn peaceful that I was jealous."  
  
"Funny because I never noticed you."  
  
"I didn't think you did. You look like you're in a trance when you're out here. That's when I first started to like you. That's when I kinda started questioning how I acted around you and other people of course." Shock was written all over Hermione's face, but she was still smiling.  
  
"It's funny because if someone told me that I was going to be doing this with you today...I would've laughed and told them to get a life. I never thought that I would feel this way for you, but I do. This all kind of confuses me. I always thought you were a creep and then feeling all this for you in only a few hours...It's just really weird."  
  
"Then I would consider ourselves...Soul mates Hermione."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" She said laughing.  
  
"Well how it all worked out...you hating me and me sorta hating you and then ending up kissing you and being your boyfriend."  
  
"Oh please Draco. Do you know what someone else would call what we were doing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Probably flirting...like hey it's Hermione and Draco up there. What are they doing together—looking"  
  
"Looking so happy. We'd be voted most unexpected couple of the year."  
  
"Yeah we probably would, wouldn't we?"  
  
"Hermione...could I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure anything."  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Well judging from today I think we're bound to be...I guess you can never really escape finding someone you really like or finding your soul mate as you would say it." Then both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy started to laugh and neither one of them could stop.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday Hermione. It's just Dumbledore asked me to be the new Gryffindor prefect and I felt uncomfortable and angry that he would ask me. I'm really sorry Hermione...will you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes Harry I do forgive you. Something good happened because of your outburst yesterday so I should be thanking you."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked with obvious curiosity.  
  
"Oh um...Just something good Harry. Just something good." Hermione zoned out for a moment while recollecting her moments with Draco yesterday.  
  
"Hermione I have something to tell you."  
  
"Harry I have something to tell you too!"  
  
"Since you sound so excited why don't you go first Hermione."  
  
"Well okay. Promise you won't get mad when I tell you Harry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I've got a boyfriend." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"I know that Hermione...Viktor Krum...now what's the real news?" When Harry said this Hermione gasped.  
  
"Omigod Harry! I completely forgot about Viktor! I have to break up with him."  
  
"Wha—what do you mean break up with him?"  
  
"I've got a different boyfriend Harry."  
  
"Well who is it because I'm not getting the picture."  
  
"It—it's Draco." Hermione said with happiness.  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
"Harry be quiet."  
  
"How can I be quiet?!"  
  
"Harry please if it bothers you that I'm still Viktor's girlfriend and it seems I'm cheating on him, I'll break up with him as soon as I can...I swear."  
  
"That's not the point Hermione!!!"  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU ARE HIS GIRLFRIEND??!!! HOW CAN YOU EVEN LOOK AT HIM WITHOUT GETTING SICK??!!!!"  
  
"Harry shut up...I've had enough crap from you! Whining how Ron and Sirius are in a coma because of you...always angry and never talking to me! He's someone who'll actually listen to me unlike you who is so obsessed and self absorbed to know that he is!" Hermione said in an angry whisper. She got up quickly and walked away with clenched fists.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"YOU TOLD HARRY!!!"  
  
"Not you too Draco!" "I told Harry this morning at breakfast and we've been avoiding each other the whole day."  
  
"Just kill me now Hermione...just kill me now."  
  
"Stop it Draco! You're being just as immature about it as Harry was."  
  
"Well at least I'm not screaming at the top of my lungs saying that you should be sick when you see him."  
  
"How—what?!"  
  
"How did I know? Everyone heard...He wasn't exactly whispering...."  
  
"Oh...well he had no right to say something like that!"  
  
"Well if it hadn't been for yesterday you probably would've agreed with him..."  
  
"Of course I would've Draco." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just kiss me Hermione, I know you want to."  
  
"No I don't." But even as she said this she crept closer to Draco. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. Both Draco Malfoy's and Hermione Granger's first kiss.  
  
But as both of them were enjoying their first kiss, someone was watching them from a window placed on a very high tower that stood alone. 


	4. You Make the Sunset Look Beautiful

Disclaimer: okay so im supposed to say that I don't own any of the characters and stuff rite? Well I don't.....but I didn't kno we had to do this....my bad...that's why I don't have it in the first 3 parts of the story.....don't sue me or anything....  
  
Chapter 3: You Make the Sunset Look Beautiful  
  
"Hey Harry I know your mad at me right now, but could we please just work this out?" Hermione's only answer was a grunt.  
  
"Fine you don't have to talk to me...but you seemed so happy earlier. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I think you're so busy with Draco that you won't even hear me."  
  
"Harry this is ridiculous! You're mad at me because I have feelings for Malfoy!" Hermione said irritably.  
  
"I don't see what I did to make you so mad! You don't know what is was like for him in the past! You're judging him...and you don't even know him!"  
  
"Hermione for all we know, Draco could be lying."  
  
"Well then maybe your lying too! Maybe your aunt and uncle aren't horrible to you like you say they are! Who knows maybe your even lying about killing Lucius Malfoy! Just because you and Draco don't like each other doesn't mean you have to judge him!" Anger was boiling in Hermione's veins and she wanted to let out all of it. Harry was staring at her with a hurt expression on his face then, Harry spoke as if retaliating.  
  
"And what's so horrible about his life Hermione?! Did he have his godfather, best friend, and parents all taken away by Voldemort or by his followers?! Tell me Hermione what's so wrong with his stuck up life?!"  
  
"Well he might not have had things taken away by Voldemort, but remember who killed his father Harry! Don't forget that you were the cause of that one! And if you had just learned occlumency both Ron and Sirius would be awake right now! And don't act like Ron was only your friend...he was mine too!" Harry was too hurt and surprised by Hermione's words that he couldn't respond.  
  
"Oh what?! Now the GREAT Harry Potter can't think of a cutting response or explanation?! Harry I've got feelings too and I'm tired of you ignoring them!" Hermione walked away and slammed the door, but suddenly she felt tired and lonely in her prefect dorms.  
  
She got up and walked to her little patio, where Draco and her had just been yesterday laughing. She remembered how they also where now a couple and she smiled. Then remembering his lips on hers she looked down by the river where they had had their first kiss together.  
  
"The sunset makes you look beautiful Hermione...or is it that you make the sunset look beautiful?!" Hermione's anger seemed to flow out as a smile spread across her lips.  
  
"Don't try to serenade me with lines you learned from a book Draco!"  
  
"No actually Hermione...I heard someone say that in a movie. So technically I didn't learn it from a book." Draco's grin turned into a laugh as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Same difference Malfoy," Hermione managed to say while laughing.  
  
"I wish I could kiss you from here Granger."  
  
"I'm glad your stinky breath is away from me." Hermione said blushing scarlet red.  
  
"Funny I thought Weasly was the one who usually blushed." If anyone else had mentioned Ron's name like that Hermione would've been hurt, but for some reason Hermione couldn't get mad at Draco.  
  
Both her and Draco were too fascinated by the sunset and each other's presence that neither of them wanted to break the silence. It was dark by the time Draco looked at his watch and saw that it was already time for dinner.  
  
"Hermione I'm hungry," as Draco said this though he noticed that Hermione wasn't on her patio, but rushing to get her dinner. Draco started to laugh and rushed after her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Mum what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm changing your hair color."  
  
"I know, but why? I remember you doing this since I was little... Why do you change my hair color mum? Do you not like it?"  
  
"It's not that Draco...It's just we have to change your hair color."  
  
"But I don't wanna do it anymore!"  
  
"Draco I'm finished. Go and play. Oh wait Draco. Let green turn to blue!"  
  
"Finished now mum?"  
  
"Eye color and hair color...all for now dear."  
  
It's because she wanted me to look like Lucius as if I were his real child. Why? Who is my real father? Why won't she tell me? Eye color and Hair color...I'm not gonna do it anymore. I'm tired of pretending that I'm this blonde hair, icy blue-eyed boy who is Lucius' child. I'm not doing it anymore...now that he's dead. No more. 


End file.
